Forever or Fornever
by Blacks Queen
Summary: Katniss a vingt-deux ans, elle est restée avec Peeta après la défaite du Capitole, et a complètement oublié Gale, jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une invitation...
1. Chapter 1

LA LETTRE :

Ce matin, je me réveille, toujours avec cette douleur ancrée en moi, et je me dis qu'au bout d'un moment je n'y penserais plus, mais je me trompais lourdement… .

« Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 22 ans, je vis dans le district douze, ma petite sœur Prim est morte, j'aime Peeta, j'ai tué le président Coin, j'ai gagné les Hunger Games… ».

Je n'ai toujours pas perdu cette habitude prise dans le district 13, de répéter mes pensées en allant de la plus simple à la plus compliquée.

J'ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que Peeta est déjà levé, comme souvent.

Je descends les marches assez rapidement et le découvre en compagnie de Sae Boui-boui, bavardant autour d'une tasse de café.

- Bonjour tout le monde dis-je

- Hello, me répondit Peeta

- Bonjour ma chérie, s'écria Sae en me servant une tasse de café fumant, tiens voilà ton courrier, ça vient du Capitole.

Peeta et moi nous regardons, puis j'ouvre cette enveloppe blanche nacrée, mes doigts tremblent. Soudainement je sens une main sur mon épaule : c'est Peeta, comme toujours, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouve un carton d'invitation :

Cher ami,

Nous invitons tous les rescapés des Hunger Games ainsi que ceux qui ont livré la bataille finale à un dîner-bal en mémoire de cette terrible période.

Nous vous prions de vous habiller de manière appropriée à l'évènement (vous pourrez dansez si vous le souhaitez).

Le banquet aura lieu le samedi cinq juin de vingt et une heure à minuit.

Espérant que vous pourrez venir.

- J'ai eu, moi aussi, cette invitation m'expliqua Peeta avec douceur.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait y aller ?

- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner, tous ces visages connus me rappelleraient trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Mais protestai-je, ça fait cinq ans que l'on reste enfermés, ça nous ferait peut-être du bien tu ne penses pas ?

- Je te répète que je ne veux pas y aller !

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris, pas la peine de me crier dessus, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller mais moi, j'irais et je te trouverais une excuse s'il le faut !

- D'accord me répond dit t-il avec son sourire que j'aimais tant, désoler de m'être laisser emporter.

- Pas grave renchéris-je, même si j'étais contente qu'il se soit excusé.

Cinq jour plus tard, je me réveille, il est six heures et me dépêche de m'habiller pour allez chasser.

J'enfile le blouson de mon père, prend mon arc tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Peeta.

Sortie de la maison, je trottine jusqu'à la forêt. Une fois arrivée à la lisière je cours vraiment, c'est comme ça que je me libère. Je m'arrête, écoute attentivement, bande mon arc et tire. Bien sûr je ne rate pas ma cible. Un renard s'écroule derrière le buisson.

Et je chasse comme ça pendant deux heures : deux heures de bien être.

Sur le chemin du retour, je marche, trop fatiguée pour courir. Et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder sur ce bal.

« Je vais surement revoir Annie, elle s'est peut-être mariée qui sait, et aussi Beete, il aura sûrement fabriqué des armes, les unes plus impressionnantes que les autre, pour l'armée. Et puis il y aura sûrement Gale ».

Je pile net, je repense à tous ses moments passés ensemble, d'ailleurs je suis à proximité de notre ancien lieu de rendez-vous de chasse, je décide d'aller y faire un tour. Une fois arrivé, je trouve l'ancien couteau de chasse de Gale, tout propre, sans…. Et mais attendez une seconde, comment ce couteau, qui a du resté ici pendant au moins six ans, n'est pas rouillé. De plus, il n'y était pas le jour où nous y somme venus avec Cressida. Et si Gale était venu ici, rien qu'à cette pensée mon sang se glace. Non ce n'est pas possible, il ne serait même pas venu me voir. Me déteste t-il à ce point. Je regarde le soleil et me rends compte qu'il est déjà dix heures. Je sprint vers notre maison, salue brièvement Peeta et fonce dans la salle de bain. Ensuite je vais dans la chambre de ma mère.

« Tiens, je n'y suis pas allée depuis longtemps »

En fait je n'y étais pas allée depuis six ans. Et je me recompte que pendant ces six ans je suis restée enfermée sur moi-même, pensant que Peeta me suffirait, pensant que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Et aujourd'hui, je réalise combien cela m'a manqué : ouvrir le placard, sentir les étoffes coulées entre mes doigts, respirer le parfum de ma mère…

« Peut-être la reverrais-je, elle aussi, qu'elle sera sa réaction… »

Je choisis une robe violine, qui serre à la taille, et est ondulé au niveau des genoux.

Puis je descends, embrasse Peeta, prends vite fait une tranche de brioche et sort.

- Tu vas où me crie Peeta juste avant que je ne ferme la porte.

- Acheter ma tenue pour le bal bien-sûr lui répondis-je


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : LA VILLE

Je sors, prends le scooter que Peeta m'a acheté pour mes 20 ans, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, et me dirige vers la ville. J'adore ces sensations : l'air qui caresse ma joue, le sifflement du vent… et je me rends compte, une fois de plus, que je ne me suis jamais aventurée plus loin que la forêt ces six dernières années, la ville a dût bien changée depuis le temps.

Une fois arrivée, je me gare et m'aperçois qu'il faut verser une somme d'argent si l'on veut rester garée. Au début, je pense que c'est une blague, à mon époque, une miche de pain était un trésor inestimable au district 12, on avait du mal à se nourrir. Alors payer une place…. Et une dame âgée, qui vient de se garer, arrive à la hauteur du parcmètre et insère de l'argent. Je lui demande combien faut-il mettre pour la matinée. Rien qu'à la tête qu'elle fait, j'ai sut que tout le monde était sensé le savoir mais elle répond quand même :

Cela dépend de votre rang.

J'allais lui demandé ce que cela signifié, mais je me retiens, car je sens qu'il valait mieux me faire discrète vu la façon dont elle me regardait :

Oh, oui bien sur excusez moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs, au revoir, bonne journée madame.

Bonne journée mademoiselle.

Mon rang… qu'est-ce-que cela peut bien signifier ? Je reste devant le parcmètre à réfléchir, jusqu'au moment où je vois une tête familière :

- Plutarch !

Il tourne la tête, mais il n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître

C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Excusez moi mais… oh Katniss !

C'est bon t'as retrouvé la mémoire rigolai-je, j'ai tellement changé ?

Et bien, la dernière fois que l'on t'a fais une base de beauté Zéro, tu avais la peau en patchwork, mais là … toutes tes cicatrices ont disparues, enfin tu dois encore avoir quelques marques mais bon…

En effet surtout au niveau du ventre…

Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je suppose que tu viens acheter ta tenue pour le bal, et où est Peeta ?

Il a attrapé une maladie qui le cloue au lit pendant au moins deux semaines, mais il vous salue ! Et oui, je viens acheter ma tenue, mais dis-moi Plutarch, combien dois-je payer ?

Ah, ma pauvre, le système a bien changé, tu dois payer en fonction de ton rang dans la société, d'ailleurs tous les survivants sont riches, la Nation leur doit bien des services, mais comme tu es le geai moqueur tu ne paie rien du tout, tout le monde te connais Katniss, tu es célèbre, encore plus qu'avant. Tu figures même dans les livres d'histoire de mon fils.

Oh ! dis-je surprise

Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mais tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ta tenue

Oh oui, bien sur et tu me diras ce que sont devenus les autres ?

Oui, pas de problème, mais pour l'instant, viens.

Il m'entraine dans la rue principale, remplie de commerce, et moi je regarde les bâtiments, en me disant qu'avant, il y avait la mairie ici, le café là …

On est arrivé, c'est la boutique la plus connue en ce qui concerne les robes !

Waouh, fut tout ce que je réussi à dire, le magasin était tellement grand, un énorme lustre trônait au plafond

Bienvenue, dans le Nouveau Monde, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Et bien, voici le geai moqueur et elle a besoin d'une robe pour un bal

La vendeuse avait poussé un cri de surprise quand elle avait entendu mon « nom », et s'était empressé de me demander un autographe, que je lui signais avec modestie et priant pour que ce fût le seul de la journée.

Voici la nouvelle collection des robes de bal.

Je mets beaucoup de temps à choisir la robe, heureusement que Plutarch est là, sinon je serai restée là pendant plusieurs heures, à essayer de me repérer. Finalement, je choisis une robe rose : le haut est en forme de bustier avec de la dentelle noir et le bas descend jusqu'à mes pieds, en faisant des plis : elle est magnifique. Mais cela me rend un peu triste : je pense à mon styliste préféré, Cinna.

Après, nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin de chaussures, en chemin, j'apprends que Johanna est présentatrice télé, qu'elle est mariée, qu'elle a 2 enfants et que la drogue n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle. Haymitch, lui aime toujours autant l'alcool, et est resté célibataire. Beete est en effet devenu le fournisseur officiel de l'armée mais Annie, elle est devenue médecin. Octavia, elle est restée tranquillement avec Venia dans leur maison en campagne, « ah, tiens, je ne suis pas la seule à m'être isolée », mais je n'ai posé aucune question sur Gale, d'ailleurs, on est arrivé à la boutique, j'entre et à ma grande surprise, le magasin est assez petit, mais sent bon le cuire.

Plutarch fait le même coup que tout à l'heure « voici le geai moqueur » mais cette fois, le vendeur ne me demande pas d'autographe, je le remercie avec un sourire encourageant. Et puis j'essaye chaussure après chaussure et après une demi-heure de recherche je ne trouve toujours pas : alors Plutarch me choisit des escarpins rose bonbon, avec des talons aiguilles, que je trouve beaucoup trop haut et voyant. Mais Plutarch insiste et dit qu'il faudra juste de l'entrainement. En sortant, j'aperçois la vitrine du magasin à côté : remplie de sac, t-shirt, badges, tout ça avec un geai moqueur dessus, j'en reste bouche bée.

Je te l'avais dit Katniss, tu es une célébrité.

Et je sens la colère montée en moi et me mets à crier :

Ils sont fous, cette broche représente la révolte contre les Hunger Games, tout ça est finit, pourquoi se remémorent t-ils toutes ces choses, tout ces morts…

Et je finis par éclater en sanglots, toutes ces choses me font trop penser à Prim, Peeta avait raison, jamais je n'aurais dût venir.

Le pauvre Plutarch ne sait plus quoi faire, après m'être calmée, je cours rejoindre le parking, j'enfonce mes clefs dans la moto, mais Plutarch me les reprends doucement des mains et me dit :

Calme toi Katniss, pour ces gens, tu es le geai moqueur, celle qui les a tous sauvé, en quelque sorte c'est un hommage qu'ils te rendent

Je ne pense pas venir, après-demain.

Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais réfléchit bien, tu pourrais revoir tous tes anciens amis, prends tes achats, de toutes façon ils sont à toi.

Merci Plutarch, je te promets que je vais y réfléchir, en tout cas aurevoir.

Oui, à bientôt Katniss.

Il me rend mes clefs et repart, je démarre la moto, et conduit jusqu'à la maison, une fois arrivée, j'ouvre la porte, Peeta est au salon.

Alors, comment ça …

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : je lui saute dans les bras et sanglote doucement sur son épaule.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je sanglote doucement sur son épaule, dure et carré mais tellement agréable à toucher, ses cheveux noir me caresse la joue, puis ses lèvre embrassent les miennes passionnément._

Je me réveille en sursaut, pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de Gale, je suis avec Peeta maintenant ! Cela doit certainement avoir un rapport avec ce bal, qui me préoccupe depuis avant-hier.

Après m'être arrêtée de sangloter, j'avais tout raconté à Peeta, qui m'avait consolé et m'avait convaincu de renoncer à ce bal. Oui, une autre fille que moi aurait sans doute acquiescé et oublié le bal, sauf que voilà, moi je suis le geai moqueur et ce bal me travaille toujours. Je me répète sans cesse ces deux phrases : « oui, j'y vais » et « non, certainement pas ». Cependant il faut que je me dépêche de prendre une décision, il est dix heures et le train qui nous emmène au Capitole passe à dix heures et demie en ville. Ma décision, je le sais sera irrévocable. Soudainement, je repense à Prim, ma sœur chérie, que m'aurait elle dit de faire ? Je le sais : elle m'aurait dit « vas-y, après tout tu reverras plein de gens, au pire, tu pourras rester sur le côté, comme une vieille fille » et on aurait rigolé ensemble, elle, serrant, son horrible chat dans ses petits bras et moi, la regardant avec bienveillance.

C'est bon j'ai pris ma décision, je me lève le plus doucement possible, file dans la chambre de ma mère, prends les affaires que j'ai « acheté » l'autre jour.

Puis je fouille dans l'armoire de ma mère, trouve un foulard en soie, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ma robe et un petit sac, où je range ma carte d'identité, le bracelet que Peeta m'a offert l'autre jour et une trousse rudimentaire de maquillage. Je m'habille vite fait : un pantalon de toile grise avec des baskets et un t-shirt noir. Je prends un papier et écrit :

Bonjour mon chéri,

J'ai bien réfléchit et c'est décidé, je vais à ce bal, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, ça serrait beaucoup trop long.

Je serais de retour après-demain, dans le train de dix-huit heures.

Je t'aime très fort

Katniss.

J'espère qu'il comprendra. Je cours jusque dans le garage et prends le même scooter qu'avant-hier.

Une fois arrivée, je le gars au même petit parking, sans payer. Cette idée m'est, cependant, toujours aussi bizarre.

J'accélère le pas jusqu'à la gare, et m'aperçois avec horreur que le train pars.

Sans hésiter, je me mets à courir le plus vite possible, sans regarder si un agent me poursuit, je saute depuis la voie sur l'échelle qui se trouve derrière le train et m'appuis avec force sur le barreau, j'arrive, in extremis, à me projeter sur le balcon arrière du train, l'échelle, elle s'échoue sur la voie.

_Heureusement que mes anciens réflexes n'ont pas disparus !_

Je me permets une pause : je m'assois par terre et regarde le paysage défiler.

_J'avais oublié à quel point ses baisers étaient différents de ceux de Peeta : ces derniers étaient doux, chaleureux. Ceux de Gale était forts, passionnés : il n'hésitait jamais avec moi._

J'entends une porte claquer : je me réveille en sursaut, je me suis assoupie, et je regarde la personne qui se tient à côté de moi, il me faut quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître :

Annie

Katniss

Comment vas-tu ?

Nous rigolons : on a parlé en même temps.

Et puis on s'étreints, ça me fait du bien de la revoir.

Et puis on se met à discuter, en effet elle est devenue docteur généraliste mais elle ne s'est jamais remarier, en fait elle m'explique qu'elle a eut de nombreuses relations mais que ça n'a jamais aboutit.

Et moi, je lui raconte ma vie avec Peeta, trop morne à mon goût. Et ensuite nous rigolons ensemble du bon vieux temps : « tu te rappelle comment c'était… ».

Soudain, le train s'arrête. Et le haut parleur annonce :

« Vous êtes arrivés au Capitole, veuillez ne rien oublier dans le train s'il vous plaît ».

Je respire un bon coup, comme Annie doit allée chercher sa valise, je lui dis à ce soir. Et je sors sur cette terre que j'ai tant détestée par la passé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Préparations

Ça y est, je suis enfin dans ma chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles.

Il y a des lumières blanches partout qui peuvent diffuser des parfums (rose, violette, pivoine…), les toilettes sont dorés (semblables à de l'or massif), le carrelage argenté, le lit avec une couverture brodée, enfin en bref ce que je déteste.

Je défais mes « valises » ce qui ne prends pas beaucoup de temps : je n'ai rien d'autre que mon sac et mes affaire pour le bal (ces dernières sont sur mon lit, je ne veux pas les froisser). Il est midi, je descends et je vais manger au restaurant de l'hôtel : de la choucroute alsacienne, je n'ai jamais goûté ce plat jusqu'à maintenant, j'aime bien mais je trouve ça un peu trop bourratif.

Puis je descends en ville, juste pour prendre l'air et marcher un peu.

Les couleurs qui sont à la mode cette année sont les couleurs flashy. Presque tous les gens abordent des t-shirt vert, rose, bleu ou encore orange vifs. Par contre leurs coiffures et autres accessoires n'ont pas beaucoup changé : les cheveux peuvent aussi bien être bleus que jaunes, la majeur partie de la population a des tatouages sur les bras.

Et je me promène ici toute l'après-midi. Mais vers 17h30 je me dis qu'il est temps de rentrer : je dois me préparer pour ce bal.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, et me déshabille, je reste en sous-vêtements. Je lâche mes cheveux, ils m'arrivent au milieu du dos, je ne les aie jamais coupés. J'enfile mes chaussures, essaye de marcher avec et tombe par terre, et avec horreur découvre que je n'ai que ces chaussures et des baskets. Alors je m'entraine pendant une heure et demie. Il est sept heure : je ne suis toujours pas maquillée, ni coiffée, mais au moins je peux mettre ces chaussures.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler ma robe, je la serre dans le dos, et me mets pieds nu, décidant de ne mettre ces fiches chaussures qu'au dernier moment.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir et commence à me maquiller, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je me suis fait un œil au beurre noir (avec mon eye-liner). Comment vais-je faire, tout le monde aura du maquillage, je ne voulais pas LE maquillage, juste quelques traits par ci et par là.

Je me dépêche de tout enlever, puis me prends la tête dans les mains. Et d'un coup je me relève. Je suis Katniss et je ne vais pas me laisser abattre juste pour ça. Et soudainement je vois, sur le mur, ce qui va me sauver : une machine à maquillage, sur le coup j'éclate de rire : et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas une machine à border un lit. Puis je me ressaisis et regarde comment ça fonctionne, une fois prête je descends et prends un taxi, direction « _la salle Bruno Martins_ ».

Je descends du taxi et avec effarement découvre une foule qui crie mon nom. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans cette salle, sans jeter un seul regard vers tous ces inconnus.

Je rentre à l'intérieur et découvre un gigantesque buffet. La salle aussi est énorme, le parquet est brun clair et les murs blancs, avec des ballons, des confettis et des paillettes partout.

Beaucoup de personnes sont déjà arrivés : il y a Haymitch, qui est au niveau des bouteilles, Annie avec qui je parle, jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau président qui est … une femme.

Et qui de plus, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Coin, je regarde Annie, affolée.

Mais elle m'explique que c'est sa sœur jumelle qui a repris quelque semaine après sa mort, le pouvoir. A ce qu'il paraît, elles se haïssaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un DJ : Plutarch, démarre la musique. Annie dance avec son petit ami (qui est arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes) et moi je suis toute seule, assise sur ma chaise, mais Beetee s'assoit et commence à me parler de sa vie et de ses armes.

Ensuite c'est l'heure du repas, je mange lentement.

Cette fois ci je discute avec Octavia.

Et enfin c'est l'heure de danser. Beetee me propose une valse, j'accepte avec enthousiasme.

Je promène mon regard, peut-être une autre personne que je connais est présente.

C'est là que je le vois. Mes mains deviennent moites, je me sens toute bizarre, puis je tombe, tombe, tombe dans ces yeux gris acier.

Puis plus rien.


End file.
